


Predestinación y Albedrío

by AdrelBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slash, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: El asunto es… que hay cosas que deben ser, están escritas tan profundamente en el cosmos que están destinadas a ocurrir, en todas las vidas, en todas las historias, en todos los universos y que no importan las decisiones que se tomen, ocurrirán una y otra vez, porque es así como debe suceder.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	Predestinación y Albedrío

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia corta, solo dos capítulos, que obviamente vienen de mi corazón Johnlock, espero que la disfruten.
> 
> Ha estado escrita por un tiempo, no sé porqué no me animé a subirla antes.
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo pertenece a otras personas, no sé a quien, supongo que Marvel, Disney y muchas más, nada es mío salvo la historia y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Para Violette Moore, que lo leyó primero.

* * *

**Predestinación y Albedrío.**

por

**_Adrel Black_ **

* * *

**I**

**Predestinación**

Hay un hombre hablando en televisión, mientras un cigarro se consume entre mis dedos, lo veo sin mirarlo y lo oigo sin escuchar, salvo una u otra frase suelta de vez en vez.

La mujer que conduce el noticiero dice que es el presidente de _no sé qué_ , de la Secretaría _no sé cuánto_. Dice que en realidad están muertos, todos ustedes, tú, dice que tú estás muerto, que, por medio de la magia, el poder de Thanos te convirtió en "Dust In The Wind" que ahora el soundtrack de tu película es una canción de Kansas.

¿Qué podría saber el presidente de _no sé qué_? Si él no te escuchó prometerlo. Yo estaba ahí, no tenía un cigarrillo en las manos, porque odias que fume, me habría encantado hacerlo, me encanta el tabaco luego del sexo, pero siempre te quejas del humo y del sabor, y yo, que para ese momento ya era un imbécil totalmente enamorado de ti, acepté dejar de fumar.

Fue esa noche cuando lo dijiste, " _me iré, pero regresaré, lo prometo_ "

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunté.

—No estoy seguro, —me respondiste y tomaste entre los dedos el Ojo de Agamotto que siempre llevas, —tal vez sea un largo tiempo —entonces me miraste con tus ojos imposibles y sentí miedo.

Quería decirte que no te fueras, que, por favor, no me dejaras, que si estaba haciendo algo mal fueras sincero conmigo y lo dijeras. Creí por un momento que aquella frase críptica " _me iré, pero regresaré"_ era tu forma mística del muy utilizado " _no eres tú, soy yo_ "

—Everett —te miré, como siempre y acomodé un mechón que había caído sobre tu frente —tal vez sea un largo tiempo —repetiste, casi como para asegurarte que estaba escuchándote. —Estoy hablando de años, quizás.

Algo se abrió entonces en el suelo y sentí que me iba a engullir.

—¿Años?

—Si.

—Pero… —no podía entender entonces a lo que te referías, incluso ahora que lo sé, no logro comprenderlo —¿por qué?

Te quedaste serio y te mordiste los labios, yo conocía esa expresión, tus ojos se perdían lejos, como si traspasaras los objetos, como si estuvieras en la lejanía mirando cosas vedadas para mí y te mordías los labios, como intentando que las palabras no escaparan.

—No puedo decirlo —respondiste —no puedo interferir, si te lo digo cambia algo y todo puede ser peor.

—¿Peor que irte por años? —recuerdo haber replicado, no podía encontrar algo que fuera peor. Ahora lo hago, puedes irte por siempre.

—No te lo estoy diciendo para que me esperes. —Aquella conversación empeoraba a cada palabra. —Solo quiero que sepas que no me he ido, no por gusto, no porque quiera irme, no porque no quiera estar aquí.

Tocaste mi mejilla y en medio de la confusión que me transmitiste hicimos el amor de nuevo.

Fue la última vez, no por gusto, ni porque yo lo haya querido, ni porque no quiera estar contigo, fue la última vez porque te has ido.

Doy la última calada al cigarro y luego apago el filtro en el cenicero junto a media docena de filtros más y una pequeña montaña de ceniza.

En la T.V. el presidente de _no sé qué_ se ha ido y ha dejado su lugar a _no sé quién._ El departamento se ha quedado a oscuras, podría encender la luz, también podría apagar la televisión, soy incapaz de cualquiera de las dos, contrario a eso, dejo hablando a _no sé quién_ en la pantalla y salgo al balcón, abajo Berlín está silencioso y desolado, llueve, como si no fuera todo ya lo suficientemente lúgubre, llueve.

El agua me empaña la vista, empaña también la vista de la ciudad varios pisos por debajo de mí. Llovía también en Londres el día que nos conocimos, aunque aquello no significa nada, en Londres llueve todo el tiempo.

Yo sabía quién eras desde que te vi, a pesar de que ibas vestido como cualquier transeúnte, es mi trabajo, pero tú sabías quién era yo y eso era extraño.

—Capitán Everett Ross. —Dijiste casi como de soslayo, mientras te emparejabas conmigo en mi camino por Regents Park.

Te miré de arriba abajo.

—Doctor Strange —dije a modo de saludo y seguí caminando. Sonreíste.

—¿Desayuna? —preguntaste sin ceremonia.

—Es lo que intento —te respondí y me detuve —¿puedo hacer algo por usted? —sonreíste de nuevo.

—Solo debo desayunar también.

Puedo imaginar mi cara en aquel momento, aquello era… ¿qué?, ¿una casualidad?, ¿la invitación a desayunar más extraña de la historia?

—Hay un lugar al otro lado del parque donde tomar un excelente café. —Sonreíste aún más, era desconcertante.

—Disculpe Doctor ¿estoy perdiéndome algún chiste en todo esto?

—No. —Fue toda tu respuesta.

—Bien —aclaré y seguí caminando, me seguiste.

Compartimos dos sándwiches de queso y dos cafés grandes, dijiste que debíamos ir a cubierto y nos sentamos a comer bajo un quiosco, recuerdo que me apresuraste a que llegáramos, había puesto un pie apenas bajo la cubierta cuando empezó a llover.

Comimos en silencio hasta que al terminar te pregunté:

—¿Sabías que llovería?

—Si —sonreíste de nuevo. —Debo irme.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté.

—A Nueva York.

—¿A Nueva York?

—Es ahí donde vivo. —Cada palabra que salía de tu boca tenía menos y menos sentido para mí.

—¿Y qué hacías aquí?

—Desayunar contigo —respondiste como si fuera obvio.

Luego abriste una especie de puerta en el aire y desapareciste dentro de ella; dejándome con la basura de dos sándwiches y dos cafés, la boca abierta y la sensación de que acababa de suceder algo mágico y místico que escapaba de mi entendimiento, pero que era inevitable.

Rebusco en el bolsillo de mi camisa la cajetilla de cigarros, mi mente regresa a Berlín, al presente, en el que ya no estás.

Debajo de vez en cuando hay gente que camina presurosa bajo los paraguas empapados, como si con eso fueran a evitar lo ineludible, si ya están calados hasta los huesos y si —como atestigua el cielo plomizo hacia todas direcciones —no va a parar de llover, ¿para qué corren? Lo único que conseguirán será caer despatarrados en algún momento.

—Porque elegimos creer que las cosas saldrán bien —fueron esas tus palabras, en nuestra despedida.

—Stephen —recuerdo haberte dicho. —No se pueden basar las decisiones en esperanza, en elegir creer que saldrá bien con todo en contra.

—En las líneas del tiempo —dijiste, estabas ya vestido con tu extraño atuendo azul y habitual, yo acomodaba mi corbata gris plata sobre la camisa blanca. Hiciste un floritura con la mano y tres líneas de tonos verde esmeralda se extendieron —el tiempo, no es una cosa fija, —las líneas fluían como si se tratara de serpientes vivas hiciste otro movimiento de tu mano y cada línea se salpicó de motas doradas brillantes —constantemente está mutando, cada muesca dorada es una decisión —otro movimiento de la mano y desde cada mancha dorada nació otra rama de color verde —y cada vez que se toma una decisión el futuro cambia —motas de color dorado plagaron las nuevas ramas de color verde y así hasta que la habitación se llenó como si fueran zarzas creciendo hacia todas partes. Algunas se vinculaban con otras, hacían un camino separado y luego volvían a la línea principal. —Entre todas estas posibilidades lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que suceda lo mejor.

—Eso no —dije negando —entiendo que las cosas son diferentes para ti, que, mueves las manos —hice un aspaviento intentando imitar tus movimientos fluidos y fallando de forma estrepitosa —y hay luces y magia, pero para mí no es así, yo tomo decisiones en base a datos y a conocimientos, yo soy un soldado, Stephen…

—Escucha —me respondiste —me iré y tú debes seguir adelante —me tomaste de las manos y dejaste caer tu frente contra la mía —debes seguir adelante.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay?

—Una —respondiste, tu voz no titubeo en una sola letra.

—¿Solo una?

—Si.

—Esperaré —dije, luego me besaste.

En el bolsillo de la camisa no tenía la cajetilla de cigarros, rebuscó en el resto de mis bolsillos, hasta que la encuentro en el interior del saco. La lluvia sigue cayendo, es una llovizna queda, solo sé que llueve porque estoy aquí fuera sintiendo como me moja los hombros y el cabello.

Apareciste otra vez para el desayuno un par de semanas después mientras yo estaba en Moscú, saliste de la nada de pronto a un lado mío mientras me sentaba en una terraza.

—Buenos días, Capitán Ross.

Me quedé sin palabras, tal vez debí contestar con un: buenos días, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue:

—¿Está siguiéndome?

—No —respondiste, el mesero llegó y levantó la orden para ambos, mientras te sentabas.

No dijiste más, ni yo lo hice, sabía que algo sucedía bajo la superficie, algo mucho más grande que yo, algo que no había manera de poner en palabras.

Seguiste apareciendo una y otra vez a lo largo del tiempo, una vez en Japón, dos veces en Hungría, otra vez en Finlandia, seguía sorprendiéndome tu aparición, pero ya no tu compañía, solías hablar de cosas intrascendentes, casi como si tuviéramos un trabajo mundano y aburrido, yo lo agradecía de todo corazón.

Cuando estuve en Australia dos semanas y no llegaste ni una sola vez para desayunar, me sentí decepcionado. Sentí que habías aparecido y desaparecido como un relámpago en una tormenta y no entendía el por qué.

Sin embargo, dos semanas más tarde apareciste a mi lado en la ciudad de México, había poca gente y nadie notó que un hombre acababa de materializarse en la sombra de los bordes del restaurante en el que estaba mirando un menú.

Te acercaste y te dejaste caer en la silla frente a mí.

—Doctor Strange —dije a modo de saludo —creí que ya no contaría con su presencia.

—Tuve algunas ocupaciones —dijiste restándole importancia —pero estoy aquí —sonreías, mientras el cabello caía sobre tu frente —y puede llamarme Stephen, Capitán Ross.

—Everett —dije con seriedad, mientras extendía la mano derecha sobre la mesa y con la izquierda seguía sosteniendo el menú.

Sonreíste y extendiste tu mano blanca y delgada para estrechar la mía, nunca habíamos sido presentados de manera formal, de modo que me pareció lo más educado para hacer en aquel momento.

No fue como en una película, no escuché los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos, ni se ralentizó el tiempo, no perdí la consciencia de mi alrededor, ni me di cuenta de golpe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos; aun así, fue algo demoledor.

Tomaste mi mano y en mi cuerpo fue como si hubieran pasado una carga eléctrica de la cabeza a los pies, pude ver en tus ojos un parpadeo más largo de lo normal y supe que también lo habías sentido, sonreías y no parecías sorprendido, era como si lo hubieras esperado, tus ojos estaban llenos de estrellas, reflejaban galaxias, otras vidas y muchas promesas.

Soltaste mi mano y mi cuerpo de forma involuntaria se echó hacia adelante, como si no pudiera soportar que me soltaras.

—¿Lo sentiste? —pregunté el menú estaba sobre la mesa, aunque no sabía cuando lo había soltado, de pronto me sentí tan cansado, como nunca antes, dejé caer los brazos sobre la mesa y miré a mi alrededor, esperando ver a las demás personas aturdidas y sorprendidas como yo, pero todos seguían sentados como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Si, también lo sentí.

—¿Qué fue?

—Predestinación…

—¿Qué?

—Predestinación, —te encogiste de hombros y continuaste hablando al ver que no te entendía, —fatalidad, destino, almas gemelas, llámalo como quieras. El asunto es… —pasaste la lengua mojando tus labios —que hay cosas que deben ser, están escritas tan profundamente en el cosmos que están destinadas a ocurrir, en todas las vidas, en todas las historias, en todos los universos y que no importan las decisiones que se tomen, ocurrirán una y otra vez, porque es así como debe de suceder.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo —respondí mientras te miraba embelesado.

—Digo que tu y yo nos hemos conocido antes, en otras vidas, en otras historias y que siempre nos reencontramos, porque así debe ser, para mantener el equilibrio del universo.

Parpadee descolocado, el mesero llegó y ordenamos, no sé que fue, creo que no comí, no tocaste el tema hasta muchos meses después, cuando ya estábamos juntos.

No fue como en una película, no escuché campanillas, ni hubo corazones flotando en mi visión, fue más como una pesadilla, como de pronto darte cuenta que has llegado a la oficina y olvidaste ponerte pantalones.

Al final la lluvia continúa, pero estoy tan calado que regreso al interior, la televisión sigue encendida, hay una mujer hablando, pero no tengo idea lo que dice, me desnudo ahí mismo, en el salón y me recuesto en el sofá, tomo la manta que siempre descansa en el respaldo, la ropa mojada se queda en el piso, no puedo recogerla, ya lo haré mañana.

Mañana cuando deba arrastrarme hacia la ducha, me vista con un traje gris seguramente y vaya hacia la sede de la CIA en Berlín y haga mi trabajo y lea memorándums e informes y tenga juntas y gire instrucciones y desee morir cada minuto. Un día perfectamente normal, un día igual a cualquier otro de los últimos cinco años.

Los primeros días luego del chasquido era todo tan caótico que los pasé casi al completo en las instalaciones de la CIA, durante los breves descansos me quedaba sentado y estaba seguro que cualquier ruido que había alrededor eras tu regresando, me ponía de pie y miraba alrededor esperando alguna señal de que habías vuelto; pero nada ocurrió, ni entonces, ni ahora.

Me pregunto, si el Doctor _no sé qué,_ tiene razón y estás muerto. Porque, si es así, debería alcanzarte, dijiste que nos encontraríamos, siempre, en todas las vidas y en todas las historias, que ese era nuestro destino, así que, si te sigo, si muero —de una buena vez —¿acaso no estoy cumpliendo con mi parte en ese destino?

Lanzo a un lado la manta, la piel se me eriza al momento por el frío, así desnudo camino hasta la mesilla de centro, donde descansa mi arma, junto al móvil. " _No lo pienses_ " me digo a mí mismo " _¿y si regresa? ¿y si era cierto?_ " pregunto de nuevo, me dispongo a tomar el arma justo cuando el móvil empieza a sonar. Okoye dice la pantalla.

Suelto el aire que no sabía que contenía alejo la mano del arma como si me quemara y tomo el móvil.

—Ross —digo a modo de saludo.

—Capitán Ross, —y sin ninguna ceremonia continúa —tal vez tengamos una forma de regresarlos.

—¿Tal vez?

—No hay nada seguro —aclara —pero los Vengadores son optimistas.

—Voy para allá.

**Author's Note:**

> Y esta historia debía terminar aquí, pero mi lectora Beta se inconformó por el final, así que me di a la tarea de poner un capítulo más para hacerla feliz.
> 
> Lo subiré la semana entrante.
> 
> Un abrazo.
> 
> Adrel Black


End file.
